fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts
Guts '''fell from his dead mother's womb while she was hanging on a corpse-covered tree on a battlefield. Mercenaries led by a man called Gambino find him, and Gambino adopts him. He was then trained as a mercenary at a very young age, having no time for a normal childhood. Guts was heavily abused and escapes after killing Gambino in self-defense. He then becomes a mercenary on his own for some time. Fate unites Guts with the charasmatic and deadly Griffith. Leading the mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk, Griffith uses Guts to help end the One Hundred Year War. Driven ever further by a lust for status and power, Griffith uses a powerful magical artifact called a behelit to sacrifice the Band of the Hawks during the Eclipse, becoming Femto, a powerful demon and leader of God Hand. Guts is rescued by the Skull Knight and wanders the land bent on revenge, hunting down and slaying Apostles of God Hand with an immensely heavy sword known as the Dragonslayer. Eventually he gets his hand on the Berserker Armor which makes him immune to physical pain and causes him to surpass his subconscious limits, yet overexerts and further injures him if worn for too long, eventually driving him into a blind berserker rage, attacking friend and foe alike. Power and Stats '''Tier: 9-C(as Raid Leader) 9-A(as Black Swordsman) 8-B(as Berserker) Name: Guts Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human. Half physical/Half astral after Eclipse. Powers and Abilities: '''Master level warrior as Raid Leader. Supernatural speed, strength, stamina, and endurance as the Black Swordsman. Also able to detect evil spirits and demons with the '''Brand, and can harm or kill demons, ghosts, immortal beings, and astral beings. Further enhanced statistics with the Berserk Armor, but for only so long before the armor will destroy him. Can use the Berserk armor better and for much longer with the help of Shierke(a witch he meets). Destructive Capacity: Wall Level before Eclipse. Building Level after Eclipse. Large Building Level+ with Berserk Armor. Speed: Peak Human/Superhuman Attack Speed '''as Raid Leader. Sub-Sonic/Sub-Sonic+ Attack Speed/Sonic Reaction Speed as Black Swordsman. Sub-Sonic+-Transonic Speed/Supersonic Attack Speed/Hypersonic Reaction Speed as Berserker. '''Durability: Peak Human Level(as Raid Leader) Wall/Tree Level(as Black Swordsman) Small Building Level(as Berserker) Stamina: '''Very high peak human as the Raid Leader to low super human as the Black Swordsman. No feelings of fatigue with the Berserk Armor(will eventually succumb to blood loss and injuries if badly wounded). '''Range: Close to medium range. 'Standard Equipment: ' Dragonslayer- A massive sword about seven feet in total length. Originally created to slay a dragon but was too heavy for any man to wield. Guts is able to wield it with superhuman speed even though it weighs more than he does. It has gained the ability to destroy astral beings(spirits, ghosts, demons). Prosthetic Arm- After Guts cuts off his own hand and forearm during the Eclipse Rickert makes hims a prosthetic arm with a magnet on the palm of the hand for gripping a sword. Guts also uses it to block attacks, break his opponents swords, and smash their faces. Arm Cannon- Part of the prosthetic arm, the metal hand is lowered to reveal a one-shot cannon that uses gunpowder and is highly effective at close range. Repeater Crossbow- An attachment for the prosthetic arm. It was created by Godo and modified for Guts by Rickert. Uses a crank to fire a volley of bolts from a large magazine mounted on top of the arm. Effective against multiple weaker opponents. Knives- Taught by Judeau how to use the throwing knives. Expert marksmanship. Also one regular knife. Berserker Armor- Allows the wearer to ignore pain and the natural subconscious blocks that protect a person from injury by preventing them from using their full strength. The armor can bind wounds, and reinforce broken bones and dislocated joints by piercing the flesh with metal barbs and spikes. Using it for too long will cause an uncontrollable "blind" berserker rage wherein the wearer of the armor will attack anyone within range regardless of who they are. The last person to wear the armor didn't stop fighting until all the blood was drained from his body. Prolonged use can also cause mental decay and instability and the loss of some senses(which may strengthen the inner beast).